


Together in Madness

by 0idontknow0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Rating: PG13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1290874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0idontknow0/pseuds/0idontknow0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco did not escape the Fiendfyre wholly unscathed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together in Madness

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/ Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> drawn for hp_darkarts' Imperio Challenge

 

 

 


End file.
